Advanced Combat
Advanced Combat is a subject taught at Magic School by Professor Leo Wyatt. It involved repeatedly vanquishing the immortal Noxon Demons before they were both permanently killed by Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins in late 2006. Phoebe Halliwell 4x04-PhoebeAgility.jpg PhoebeColeMeet.jpg PhoebeFightingPhoebe.jpg PhoebeFightingYanLo.jpg Phoebe Halliwell was probably the most accomplished melee fighter. She learnt all sorts of close-quarters combat, from using a Beating Man to practicing with Cole. After she thought she was fully trained, she was the sister that always kicked the demons down, so that Piper could blow them up. We first see her use Advanced Combat in late Season 1 (Which Prue Is It Anyway?), when she kicks the Lord of War straight in the face, and knocks him back into the bookshelf. During Season 2, her abilities continue to advance. Her battle prowess greatly increased in Season 3, due to her gaining the ability of Levitation. During Season 7, after she lost her powers, she had to resort to her early forms of melee combat, without the strength boost from her levitation. She has demonstrated great skill using different kind of weapons such as swords, knives, athames, throwing stars and even ordinary objects like pipes, scissors and high heeled shoes to battle demons. When she lost her powers (Crimes And Witch-Demeanors), she learnt that she could still kick "some demon ass", without her power of Levitation. Linking with her powers PhoebeLevitateKickFurie.gif PhoebeLevitateKickFurie2.gif PhoebeLevitateKickSource.gif Phoebe2.gif Phoebe1.gif Phoebe4.gif Emapthy.gif After Phoebe had learnt how to control her Levitation ability, she was able to combine it with her Combat. This is first seen in Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury), when she levitates and kicks two Furies. She would then levitate and kick the Demon which (because of her extra stength due to levitation) would be sent flying away. This power is highly useful in battles as it allow you become more agile and heightens your reflexes and speed. You can easily evade weapons and magical powers. Phoebe uses her power in both a defensive and offensive manner. She can evade demon attacks and magical powers, such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. But she also uses it to attack and whiplash her opponents and most importantly, protect herself. While using Levitation in combat, your blows will have a whiplashing effect, these powerful blows simulates super-strength and will send opponents great distances away whenever you hit them. Once the power progresses to this stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same whiplashing effect as the natural owner. This is one of the most useful by-product of her power. Later her Premonition power advanced, when this happened Phoebe was able to anticipate her opponent's next move giving her the advantage during a fight. She also possessed the powerful ability of Empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of other people. With this power she could tap into powers and magnify their potency. She could also deflect powers that were directed at her, such a Fire Balls, Energy Balls, Telekinesis, etc. This is by far Phoebe's most powerful active power. It's presumed that she could also use her power of Empathy to sense her rival's intentions, enhancing her already legendary Intuition. Piper Halliwell It is revealed in Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) that Piper has novice combat skills as she was able to cart-wheel and freeze Energy Balls. Before this in The Honeymoon's Over, Piper was able to knock the Convict out by using a club. In Charmed and Dangerous we find out that Piper can throw knives. At the beginning of Bite Me, while Piper was under attack against a Harpy, Piper was able to cart-wheel, and kick the Harpy. Then in Sword and the City, Piper displayed excellent swordsmanship. (this could be due to Excalibur). Aside from melee combat, Piper has access to Molecular Immobilization. This inables her to freeze demons and objects from a distance, such as an energy ball. This is shown to be a very powerful defence, provided it can be frozen. She also possesses the unique ability of Molecular Combustion, the ability to speed up molecules until they comust. This is shown to be her main offence. She has been seen vanquishing many upper-level demons with this power such as Tarkin, a powerful upper-level demon not much weaker than Cole's demonic half. Prue Halliwell Prue3.gif Prue2.gif Prue17.gif Prue10.gif PrueAg.gif Prue11.gif Prue12.gif Prue8.gif Prue1.gif Prue13.gif Prue15.gif Prue14.gif Prue7.gif Prue6.gif Prue4.gif Prue5.gif Prue was shown to be a very potent fighter, both with her active powers and with martial arts. Her original fighting method consisted of throwing the enemy with her telekines, with Phoebe being the one to kick them down. Although she showed minor fighting skills in Season 1 and Season 2, The real change started at the begining of Season 3, in the very first episode in fact. During the courtroom battle, Prue showed amazing feats, almost surpassing those of her younger sister Phoebe. In this battle, she amped her fighting skills with her powers. Later when she temporarily became an empath, she used the emotions of San Francisco to fuel her powers, greatly enhancing her battle prowess. Later when she and Phoebe fought the Demonic Wrestlers, she once again amped her attacks with telekinesis. She did this many times throughout the season up until her death. Aside from telekinesis, she possessed the ability of astral projection, and used it to appear behind her enemies and attack them. Paige Matthews Paige13.gif Paige8.gif Paige9.gif Paige6.gif Paige3.gif Paige10.gif Paige2.gif Paige14.gif Paige12.gif Paige11.gif Paige1.gif Paige7.gif Initially, it was thought that Paige was a pacifist, due to her being half whitelighter. She has proven that stereotype wrong countless times. Originally, Paige's main fighting method consisted of orbing away from demonic threats, or orbing their projectiles back them. She first showed signs of melee prowess in early Season 5. She first showed signs of melee combat when she and Piper faced the Siren. During this battle, Paige threw a metal pole, and hit the Siren with it, knocking her over. Then when the Siren rose up, Paige threw the pole right through the her, causing her to retreat. Then, in The Day the Magic Died, she was seen hitting demons with a baseball bat. Before this, in Centennial Charmed. She was seen flipping a homeless man to the ground. Then, in the Season 6 episode, Witchstock, she was seen car-wheeling out of the way of a fire ball. Later, in Season 8, more specifically Malice in Wonderland, she recieves a new charge, Billie. When Paige tried to explain to her that she was her charge, Billie attacked Paige. Paige defeated her, after a few kicks and punches. She seems to have very good aim with ranged weapons. As seen when she orbs a darklighters crossbow into her hands and shoots an arrow, hitting and vanquishing him. This is also seen with her knife throwing skills. Leo Wyatt Charmed408 369.jpg Charmed408 370.jpg Charmed408 371.jpg It is revealed in Season 4 (A Knight to Remember), that Leo knew how to use a sword. This could be from his training and time in WWII. Transported back in the Middle Ages, Leo caught up in a fight with a guard. Leo was able to disarm the guard and knock him unconscious with one final head-butt. Later, Leo gained advanced combat while spending time training in Valhalla (Valhalley of The Dolls, Part 1 and 2) Billie Jenkins 1234976 s.gif 1234976 s (1).gif 1235075 s.gif 1235115 s.gif 1235115 s (1).gif 1235115 s (2).gif We first see Billie's fighting skills in the beginning of Season 8 when she fought Black Heart. She proves to have enhanced reflexes and agility like the time when she jumped off of the staircase thanks to her Telekinesis. She also tends to use an athame when she faces demons, but after she and Christy reunited and became the Ultimate Power she stopped using her athame but rather linked her Projection power with Christy's Pyrokinesis to vanquish demons. Chris Halliwell Vlcsnap-00001026.png Vlcsnap-00002.png Vlcsnap-00558004.png Vlcsnap-0056003.png Vlcsnap-0xs0006.png Although not as experienced as his mother, Piper or even his father Leo, Chris has shown some combat skills, more specifically in the Season 6 episode I Dream of Phoebe. Chris was able to defend off a demon by dodging his attacks by using a lamp and was able to wound him enough so that Paige could kill him from behind. Category:Powers Category:Magic School Subjects Category:Lists